No Longer Human
by Diger
Summary: Bella is changed, but Edward can't live with the guilt it has caused him. So he leaves her. One of the Cullen's decides to stay, and now it's a hundred and fifty years later. Bella is back and Forks, but so is Edward.
1. Prologue Pt 1

Prologue

(BPOV)

Edward and I have been together over a year now, and he still insists that I will stay human… That is unless I marry him. I'm not ready for marriage yet, and so I decided to wait until he gave in. It wouldn't take that long, and even if it did I would be changed after graduation whether Edward did it or not. I had accepted this, but I still argued with him on the subject occasionally; just to show him I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

It was two weeks until graduation and I was content on waiting until then. I was walking across the school parking lot with Edward, Jasper, and Alice when it happened. I fell, and Edward didn't catch me this time. I knew that this would cause problems because all three of them hadn't been hunting in a while. In fact they had planned on going hunting today.

The only sense of relief I felt as I saw Edward and Alice trying to restrain Jasper from attacking me was that no one else was around, so if I were to be bitten it would be alright. Jasper broke free after a moment and was attacking me. Edward pulled him off me and Alice helped me get up, but it was too late. Jasper had bitten me. The venom started running through my veins and I had to bit my lip to keep from screaming.

We only had a few minutes until students started pouring into the parking lot, so there was no time for Edward to get the venom out of me. He picked me up and carried me to the car as I writhed with pain. Alice opened the door to the Volvo and Edward climbed in holding me tight to his body. "Bella, shh Bella. It's ok. I've got you." Edward said trying to sound soothing although he was close to a break down himself.

Jasper was driving the car I realized briefly through my pain. I couldn't pay attention to anything else though because the venom had now reached much of my head and shoulders. Jasper had bitten me in the neck, and so I believed that the venom would quickly flow throughout my body from there. Most of these thoughts were incoherent even to myself until I put them together later.

The pain was getting to be too much, and I knew that any moment I was going pass out. But I kept clinging to Edward.

Before I knew it my world went black.

(EPOV)

I can't believe I didn't catch her. She fell, and I was too busy listening to Alice's thoughts of a surprise we were putting together for my angel. Blood was all over Bella's hand and knees, and I knew we would have to restrain Jasper. Normally this would've been a very bad situation, but add to it that none of us had hunted in quite some time, and you get a catastrophic situation that has no possibility of ending well. I held him off for as long as I could hoping Bella would get up; do something!

She didn't. My precious angel just stared up at us waiting for something to happen. After a moment Jasper broke away from us and was on her. I raced to her and pulled Jasper off as fast as I could, but it was no use. He had bitten her. Alice grabbed Bella and helped her up while I helped Jasper gain some control. I looked around the parking lot to make sure no one had seen. Alice brought Bella over to me and I held her. I picked her up and held her tight to my body as she started to feel the pain. We continued walking to the car, and Alice opened the door so I could climb into the back with Bella.

Jasper was driving, and his thoughts were full of desperate apologies. I wasn't paying attention though. I was trying to think of a way to save my angel. There wasn't room enough in the car to lay her down, and therefore I couldn't get the venom out as I had when James had bitten her. By the time we got to the house it would be too late. There was no way to save her. My Bella, my angel. She'd never breathe again, she'd never sleep, never eat, blush. Had I known today would be my last day to witness those things I would have paid much more attention to her.

I'd never get to hear her whisper my name while she slept in her bed, her body snuggled in close to mine. I'd never get to embarrass her by telling her how gorgeous she was, or simply by touching her. I'd never get to hear how her heart sped up when I touched her, or stopped briefly when I kissed her. All the things that were so precious about her human state would be gone. I kissed her forehead after she blacked out because of the pain, and I asked Jasper if there was any way for him to go faster.

Alice called Carlisle on her cell phone and he said he would be waiting for us at the house. Rosalie and Emmett were coming home and were planning some way to put evidence together to fake Bella's death. Poor Charlie. He hadn't even seen his daughter this morning, and he would never see her again.

_Oh god. _ I thought. _How can she ever want to be with me. This just shows how bad it is for me to be with her. We can't even walk with her without endangering her life. My precious angel was now damned to a life of endless torture. _

I sat there holding Bella close to me sobbing tearless sobs as her pain wracked body struggled to get out of my grasp.

(Alice's POV)

We had finally convinced Bella to skip her last class and come with us. Edward wanted to spend some time with her before we left to go hunting for the weekend.

We were walking across the parking lot, and I was engrossed in a vision of something me and Edward were planning for Bella. She tripped which was expected of her, and then she fell, and Edward was so busy listening to my thoughts that he didn't even notice that Bella had fallen until the scent of her blood hit us hard. It was really hard for me to hold back from the smell of her blood, but it was doable.

Jasper lunged for her. We could only hold him back for so long, but then we were there again. Edward had pulled Jasper off of Bella, and I had helped pull Bella up from the ground. I walked her over to Edward who was calming Jasper down, and gave her to him. I walked ahead of Edward and Bella towards the car calming Jasper as I went. I opened the back door to Edward's Volvo and they got in.

We pulled out of the school parking lot as I pulled out my cell phone and called Carlisle.

"Dr. Cullen's office?" The receptionist said.

"Hello. This is Alice, I'm Carlisle's daughter. Can I talk to him for a moment?" I asked my voice shaky.

"Sure thing. Just a second." The lady said.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked as he picked up the phone. "What's wrong?"

"Carlisle, Bella fell, and Jasper bit her. We need someone to get things ready for her at the house." I said in a rush "I'll explain what happens as soon as we get there."

"Ok. I'll go right now. See you in a minute." Carlisle said and hung up.

I heard Edward soothing Bella in the back seat and sighed. I couldn't help but blame myself. It had been because of my vision that he hadn't been able to catch her.

"Jasper could you _please _go faster?" Edward asked irritation, anger, and sadness apparent in his voice.

"I'm going over a hundred, but sure." Jasper said. I felt sorry for him. Having to deal with all those emotions on top of the guilt he had to be feeling after biting Bella, I wouldn't be able to handle it. I leaned over and rubbed his back lightly. He relaxed a little and smiled at me. I smiled back at him.

**AN: I know I shouldn't be starting another story yet, but it just started running in my head and I couldn't concentrate on writing my other ones until I started this one. :P Ok, so what do you think? This was cut short, I wanted to put in everyone's point of view, but I will continue it next chapter. This will be a really long prologue. :P**

**Much Love,**

**Diger**


	2. Prologue Pt 2

(Jasper's POV)

I knew it was bad idea for me to go to school when I was so thirsty, but no. Alice had convinced me that she would be able to restrain me if anything were to happen. She did it all the time, but I didn't usually let myself get as thirsty as I was then. Alice didn't want to be away from me though, and so I had stupidly agreed to go to school and try my hardest not to drink anyone dry.

The day went by without anything big happening. I restrained myself easily from most of the kids at school. Of course some of them had a better scent than the others, and that made it harder, but spending time around Bella made things easier for me all the time. At lunch Edward, Alice, and I had decided that we wanted to skip our last class, and then Edward and Alice had tried to persuade Bella to come with us.

Eventually she agreed, and so after fifth hour we all walked across the parking lot towards Edward's Volvo. Alice and Edward were obviously having a conversation they didn't want Bella to hear, because they were walking right next to each other, and neither were saying anything, but every once in a while Edward would nod or say something quickly and quietly. This whole silent conversation thing always bugged Bella, but she appeared deep in thought today, and so she didn't say anything to make them stop. I walked a little ahead of the group thinking to myself and trying to catch emotions from Edward to see what they were planning.

Then I smelled it. The wonderful scent of Bella's blood came to me with such intensity that I had to go for it. There was no way I could keep myself from her blood. I lunged at her, but I realized there were two sets of arms holding me back. Bella just sat there on the asphalt looking at us as if she was waiting for something to happen. I knew Alice and Edward weren't strong enough to hold me back forever, and so I knew I'd get to taste her blood.

It had been so long since I last had human blood, but I remembered how amazing it tasted. Human blood was so much more filling than animal blood, and it tasted even better than its scent sometimes. I could feel Edward and Alice struggling, and I knew it was my chance to break free. I lunged at Bella again, and before I knew I had reached her I had bitten into her neck. She struggled, but did not scream, because she knew that would bring attention to us.

Then Edward was tearing me off of her, and Alice was helping her up from the ground. There were tears running down Bella's cheeks from the pain, and that was when I realized what I had just done. I had bitten Bella. There was no time to get the venom out of her body before she started to change. I had just taken everything special about Bella's human life. Surely Edward would never forgive me for biting Bella. There wasn't enough time for him to save her, which meant that today had been Bella's last day as a human, and Edward didn't even get a chance to cherish it like he had planned for when she was supposed to be changed.

Alice came over to me and Edward who had walked away so he could calm me down. She was supporting Bella slightly, because the pain from the venom was starting to spread through her body. Bella walked over to Edward and he picked her up. Alice looked at me with concern, and I smiled weakly at her. She shouldn't be concerned about me. I had just bitten her best friend. I had damned Bella to a life that would not be nice to her, and the emotions of Edward and Alice showed me that they knew it as well.

We walked over to the car, Edward carrying Bella, and Alice opened the back side door for Edward. Someone tossed me the keys and I got in and started the engine. When the others were in and buckled up I started to drive out of the parking lot. I tried to concentrate on driving, but in the confines of the Volvo everyone's emotions were screaming at me, threatening me so that I'd lose control again. Most of these emotions were coming from the back seat as Edward tried to make Bella as comfortable as possible.

Pain, regret, anger, sadness, longing, love.. just the things I could recognize that they were feeling as Edward held her to him whispering soothing words to her as she writhed in pain.

Edward asked me if I would go faster, and I complied. I knew how desperate he was to have hope that Bella could come out of this alive, but he knew it was impossible. I wasn't paying much attention to anything other than the emotions in the car when I felt Alice's hand rubbing my back. I sighed as I relaxed a little, and I smiled back at her.

My angel. Alice. What would I do if someone hurt her? I suddenly realized the intensity of what I had done to Edward and Bella, and I knew that I did not deserve the kind family I had found, especially Alice.

**AN: Guys I thought about ending it here, but I need to add a few more details into this prologue before we get going into the real story. Ok? So here's the rest of the chapter.**

(EPOV)

Bella was now laying on the couch in my room. She had passed out from pain while were driving, and had yet to wake up. That was ok though. I preferred her to be asleep when she was in this much pain. To see her eyes like that broke my heart, and I wished she had just decided to stay at school for the rest of the day. It was my fault I knew, because if I had not convinced her to come with us then she would have been sitting in her sixth hour class waiting for the bell to ring so she could go home.

Everyone else was home now as well. Alice had told them all to leave me alone with Bella for a while, so they were sitting in Carlisle's study waiting for me to come and talk to them. I'm pretty sure Alice had a vision about what was going to happen and had told everyone about it, but I didn't care. All I cared about was my Bella. My angel.

I sat like that for two days before I made up my mind about what I had to do. I could not live with the guilt I felt that I had ended her life short. She had lost her chance to say goodbye to her family and friends, and it was all my fault. I decided I had to leave. She would be so much better off without me, and so on the third day of her change everyone gathered in my room as I told them what I was going to do.

"I'm leaving." I said. They all nodded as if this was no shock to them. Alice had told them this was going to happen.

"We know Edward, and we have a plan. If you really think you need to leave her that badly. All of us are coming with you." Carlisle said. Emmett shook his head.

"I am **not**! I have told you this already. She doesn't deserve to be left here alone. It will cause more danger to us than it will to her. If she goes in public and loses control then everyone in Forks will know about us, and the treaty will be broken. She is after all one of us. She can't be left alone. You at least should know that." Emmett said looking at me. _"I can't believe you. You say you love her, but you're going to leave her when she needs you most?" _He thought.

I cringed. I knew he was right, but I had to go. I couldn't live with my guilt. I would just make her miserable. That's when I noticed Rosalie wasn't there. "Where's Rose?" I asked looking at Emmett.

"She's mad at me. She doesn't want me to stay, but we have eternity. I know I'll see her again." Emmett said _"She refused to stay, but I told her I had too. Bella is like my little sister. You know that. Plus Alice had a vision that we'll see each other again." _ He thought and I could see the pain in his eyes.

We planned to leave for Alaska as soon as possible. I had packed everything I would need, and we were all ready to go. We stood at the door about to leave; Emmett stood there saying his goodbyes to everyone. Rosalie wouldn't look at him, and he was trying his hardest not to lose it right there.

I listened to Bella scream out in pain as the final part of her transformation was coming to an end. She would be happy without me. Emmett would take care of her, but I couldn't help but think that my heart would be even deader than it was, if that were possible.

We left the house taking all of our cars with us except for Emmett's jeep. I thought about what Emmett had said in my room as I pulled away from the house, my love screaming inside.

"Goodbye my angel." I whispered to myself.

**AN: Ok guys. The end of the prologue. Emmett is staying with Bella. Edward is leaving, and they won't meet again for a very long time. The next chapter is just going to be a basic over view of what happens over the next hundred and fifty years in a few different characters points of view. I hope you like this. I thought about getting this chapter beta'd, but then I edited it myself. So hopefully it's not that bad. **

**Much Love,**

**Diger**


	3. Chapter 1

(BPOV)

It was so strange waking up from the pain and realizing that I was now a vampire, but what was even stranger was that Edward wasn't there. None of the Cullen's were besides Emmett. It hurt so bad to find out that Edward had left me again. He knew I would need him to get through this, but he left anyway. Apparently Emmett had been pretty angry at Edward for his decision and decided to stay, and help me out.

So for the past century and a half Emmett and I have been moving from place to place going to high school when they would allow us to sign up without a parent, and college when they wouldn't. I have learned so many things I had never even thought about in my human life, but I didn't care. Going to school was just how I passed the time. We went by the last name of Taylor, and said we were brother and sister. He usually pretended to be a year older than me.

We both had good days and bad days, after all both of us had lost the most important people in our lives. Emmett would often be gone for days at a time, usually hunting, but I preferred to stay in my room when I was having a bad day. I'd sit there and sob tearlessly as I thought of Edward and wondered why he had left me again. It was hard, but most of the time I was able to live (haha) with it.

We've lived all over the country, and we went to England once. We figure it's been long enough, and people won't remember the Cullen's or the Swan's anymore, and so we're returning to Forks, Washington. I'm going to be a junior, and he's going to be a senior. We figure we'll stay for a couple years, and then we'll go start a new life somewhere else. Hopefully Forks won't be as hazardous to me now as it was when I was human.

Emmett thinks coming back will be a good way to help both of us move on. I agree to an extent. I think it will help become more at peace with the others leaving, even though we won't be able to completely forget about it.

Today we arrived in Seattle, and found an apartment just outside of Forks where we are going to be staying for the next few years. Tomorrow is our "first" day at Fork's High, and we're both hoping it will be a good one. Then we are planning on going hunting on Friday. This is our normal routine. Go to school during the week. Hunt during the weekend. It all works out, but I must say I'm beginning to realize why Edward didn't want me to live this life. It's very lonely, and very boring. If I had him it wouldn't be. Emmett said once that he had never realized how dull the life of a mate-less vampire is.

**AN: I almost left it here. Very short, but it was all I really had for this chapter. So this is actually what was going to be chapters one and two, but oh well….**

(EPOV)

Forks High. I hated it here. We had been back for a year now, and everywhere I went reminded me of Bella. Everything was different, it had been a hundred and fifty years after all, but I hadn't thought it would be that different. Our house was gone. Torn down with the rest of the forest that had once been my safe haven. The meadow is gone. I don't know what is in its place; I didn't even want to know. Alice had a vision of me trying to find it and being torn to pieces when I couldn't, and so I didn't even look for it.

I was walking out to my car with Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie when Alice just stopped. It was clear she had seen something, but I didn't know what. I looked at her questioningly and she continued to walk again. "Two new vampires will be joining us at school today." Was all Alice said, but she was grinning, and it made me wonder what was really going on.

_"Don't even think about it Edward. This is going to be a nice surprise. I promise." _ She thought as we got into the car; Alice and Jasper in the back seat, Rosalie and I in the front. I drove at over a hundred miles per hour, and we reached school a few moments later. I got out of the car along with the others, and we all headed to our home rooms.

My first class was English. I walked into the classroom and sat down at my seat looking around the room to see if one of the new vampires happened to be in the class. There weren't very many kids in the room yet, but I could see who Alice had been talking about already. He was coming in the door, and I almost gasped when I saw him.

Emmett didn't even look at me as he walked across the room and over to the teacher handing him a piece of paper. I knew what that was for, I had had many of them before. Today was Emmett's first day. This teacher wouldn't introduce him. She pointed him to the empty seat right behind me, and he came and sat down.

_"Hey bro." _ Emmet thought menacingly. I winced and turned to face him.

"Emmett. Bella's here isn't she?" I asked as the bell for class rang. He didn't answer, but I knew she was. He wouldn't have left her alone. No that was what I did. I turned to face the front of the room and pretend to pay attention while I waited for class to be over.

(BPOV)

Emmett met me in the hall outside of my homeroom, and we walked together pretending to be looking for our next class. He had something very important to tell me, and I knew this would change how my day went. We walked, and he seemed to be thinking about how to word whatever he had to say.

"Bella, I don't know if you're going to want to stay here after what I saw." He started.

"Ok, what did you see? I don't think we should leave, it couldn't have been that bad." I said.

"Oh but it was Bells." Emmett said. "I walked into my homeroom, and the teacher directed me to a seat right behind another vampire."

"So there are other vampires here." I interrupted him, "That's no reason to leave."

"No, but the fact that the vampire was my brother might be."

"Edward?" I said and swallowed hard. I didn't want to feel as terrible as I did. It had been a hundred and fifty years. I should have gotten over him by now, but I hadn't.

Emmett just nodded and I shook my head. "We're not leaving." I said, "But we're not going to be friends with them either." I could tell he didn't like what I was saying, and so I changed my mind slightly.

"We won't be friends with Edward, how about that?" I said and he grinned. He was finally going to see Rosalie again.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

I sighed as I walked to lunch, Emmett by my side. I wanted nothing more than to disappear. I was going to see Edward for the first time since I had become a vampire. Emmett was beside himself with excitement. Rosalie was right there within his reach, and he was going to have her back now. I realized this might mean that I would be alone for the rest of eternity wandering the globe with no one but myself to keep me company.

We walked into the cafeteria, and I saw them immediately. Mainly because Alice was standing up, scanning the room for us. She saw us, and she ran (with human speed) over and hugged me. I smiled at her and hugged her back. My best friend was here.

"Oh Bella!" she squealed looking at me as we walked towards the others "I can't believe you're here, and Emmett!" she said hugging her brother. We reached the table, and I watched from the side as Emmett was reunited with his family. Rosalie hugged him so tight I didn't think they would be able to go the rest of the day without each other. Jasper hugged me and said how glad he was that I was back, and that he had been furious with Edward for leaving me. I smiled and hugged him. Rosalie didn't look at me. She had reason to hate me now, and I understood. I was the reason she hadn't seen her husband for over a century.

Edward sat at the table glaring down at his food the whole time. I was smiling, but I couldn't help looking at him. I sighed and decided I had to leave. I couldn't stand being this close to him. It hurt too much.

"Hey Emmett, I'm gonna go. I'll see you later ok?" I said as he sat down with the others. He looked at Edward and then back at me and nodded. I knew he wanted to be with Rosalie tonight so I told him not to come back to our apartment. He smiled gratefully and I left.

As I was walking out to my car I heard something that made me turn around. "Bella." The angelic voice said and I sighed again.

"Don't Edward." I said turning away from him and continuing to my car. He grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

"Bella I need to talk to you. Please?" he asked pleadingly.

I gave in. It was the only thing I could do. "Fine." I said "Get in." I motioned to the passenger door to my car.

**AN: Guys I'm sorry it's kinda short. I've been camping all weekend and just had time to sit down and write this today. If you're also reading my other story please know that it might be a while before I get around to writing more of it. I'm stuck, and it's summer so I've been enjoying my time with my friends. Ok? **

**Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter. What do you think should happen next?**


	4. AN

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for basically abandoning all my stories, but I've been working on them! **

**Here's what I've been working on currently and when you can hope to see it up:**

**What If?****: I'm currently rewriting what if to be a multi-chapter fic. I'm almost done with the first chapter and I hope to have it up very soon. I also hope to make it go along with the seventh book, so make sure you read it before you read this rewrite, but some things might make it so I can't make it to the book and still go with my plot, so I guess we'll all have to see.**

**Picture Perfect**** and ****Don't know the Truth****: Ok, so I've been working on writing it, but I've not been focusing on it as much as my other stories. So it might be a little while. You will definitely see another chapter before the end of August.**

**The Trouble with Skate****: Ok, so I haven't started writing the next chapter, but I know what is going to happen, so you can definitely expect to get another chapter within the first week of August.**

**No Longer Human****: Ok, so I've been kind of stuck on this one. I'm sorry about the delay, but I need some more ideas. I'll let you know when I am writing the next chapter.**

**In Loving Memory****: Kind of stuck here as well, but I know what I'm going to do for the next chapter. It will be mostly filler, but I hope it's ok. I'm hoping to have this up within a week after the release of **_**Eclipse**_

**Ok, so that's pretty much it. **

**Oh, and too my most wonderful Beta GIAMP: You are going to be editing a lot of crap for me next month. So you better be prepared.**


End file.
